


Lucky

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Oikawa and his girlfriend have always had bad luck when it came to doing the deed; always a 'wrong place, wrong time' ordeal, but now they finally have a chance, all thanks to the setter's ill-thought remark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter couldn't have been possible without the help of one of my very best friends, whom I'd disturbed from reviewing one of his cases just to ask "what would Oikawa tell his girlfriend if he wanted sex?"

“Isn’t it exciting, (y/n)- _sama_? We’re going to be second years when we go back in April! Come on, show a little enthusiasm, _itoko-chan_ ,” Amika, (y/n)’s cousin, looped her arm around the latter’s and tugged her forward; well away from the entrance of the gym where the boys’ team were setting up their equipment for training.

“Huh? _Hai, hai,_ Ami- _chan_ ,” the (h/c) haired girl answered offhandedly, her eyes searching the area for her lover, only to come up empty-handed.

Amika rolled her eyes at the unenthusiastic answer, huffing before she dragged her cousin towards the metal doors of the expansive gym; they were going to be late for their last practice for the Kyūdo club, but she couldn’t care less if it meant that her cousin was going to be thinking of Trashykawa and his whereabouts the entire time.

All eyes turned to them when (y/n)’s protests of ‘he’s not here yet’ and ‘I’ll just text him, Ami- _chan_ ’ reverberated inside the very place that she first met her boyfriend. Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi were the only familiar people in the room, the rest were _senpais_ that (y/n) didn’t bother remembering the names of, since they never really came up when she and Oikawa would talk. 

Murmurs could be heard from most of the upperclassmen, wondering what two first years could want with one of the members of the volleyball club—‘most likely Oikawa’s fans,’ (y/n) heard one of them say; that made her frown, her jealous side rearing its green head at the thought of other girls coming here and talking to **her** boyfriend.

“Your trashy boyfriend is still in the locker rooms since, apparently, he lost something important, but he’ll be here in a minute or two,” Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s best friend, stated kindly, opening the door further and stepping aside to let the girls pass. “You can sit down and wait for him, if you want.”

“Thank you, Iwaizumi- _kun_ ,” (y/n) answered graciously, bowing a little to the raven-haired player. “But we have to go or we’ll be late-”

“(Y/n)? Did something happen?” Oikawa’s voice rang from the other end of the gym, where the doors to the locker rooms were. Immediately, the setter sprinted over to where his girlfriend was and took her hands in his own; worry written all over his features, especially when he saw a few minor burns scattered along his girlfriend’s hands and wrists. “Are you okay?”

Instantaneously, a blush crawled up on the girl’s face and she pursed her lips together to keep herself from smiling at how adorable her boyfriend was. “I’m fine, Tōru. I, ah, I made something for you, but forgot to give it earlier.”

(Y/n) rummaged through her school bag and fished out a cedar bento box before handing it to Tōru, who immediately took a peek at the contents. “You made milk bread?”

Suddenly, Oikawa’s lips were pressed against (y/n)’s in a less-than-innocent kiss; the setter’s free arm wrapped itself around the girl’s waist and pulled her closer to his torso, subtly trailing his fingers underneath her blazer, sweater, and blouse to run the pads of his fingers along the soft skin of the small of her back. The setter broke the kiss, licking his own lips to savour the taste of his girlfriend’s lipgloss. “I’ve been waiting to do that all day. Thank you, (y/n).” 

“That was disgusting and really disturbing,” Amika piped up, tugging her cousin away from the brunet that held her. “Please never do that again while I’m in the vicinity. You’ve seen your boyfriend, (y/n)- _sama_ , now let’s go to practice.”

“I’ll pick you up later at your training gym,” Oikawa bid, smiling a stupid-looking smile at the one woman who could make him feel discombobulated.

 _I love you_. He wanted to say the words, but outwardly slapped himself with his free hand to keep his emotions in check. 

 

***

 

“You look happy. How did training go?” (Y/n) asked chirpily, smiling at Oikawa who took her bag from her and slung it on his shoulder; like he always did. The (h/c) haired girl reached out and intertwined her fingers with her boyfriend’s, feeling her heart speed up at the contact. 

Oikawa grinned, his entire persona lighting up as he broke the news to his girlfriend, “You’re looking at the volleyball team’s new captain.”

Delight instantly washed over Oikawa’s lover at the news, she beamed up at him and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Congratulations! I’m so proud of you, Tōru. But…” 

A serious expression covered the setter’s features and he looked down at his girlfriend. “But?”

“What about your _senpai_ s? Didn’t they get mad or anything?”

The brunet shook his head, smiling once more. “They were the ones who wanted me to take the position.”

“Okay, but… take good care of yourself, Tōru; I know how much you tend to overwork yourself, more so now that you’re the captain,” the girl answered, making her worries known, but adding, “We should celebrate, though.”

“We should eat at a restaurant. _Ne_ , do you have any more milk bread? Those were really delicious,” Oikawa praised his girlfriend, making her blush and nod her head.

“I have some more at home, but didn’t you want to eat out?” (Y/n) asked, confused at her boyfriend’s indecisiveness.

Oikawa smirked. “Eat you out? Yes, definitely.”

“Tōru! _Baka_!” The girl screeched, hitting her boyfriend’s arm with her free hand as she pressed her forehead against his toned bicep to hide her blushing face. It wasn’t the first time that the setter had voiced such a statement, but it always had the same effect: a flustered (f/n) (l/n).

They’d been together for nine months, yet nothing beyond heavy petting had happened; it was always a case of ‘wrong place, wrong time’ with them—almost getting caught by Oikawa’s mother, being walked in on by Hachirou, and being constantly watched by Kotarō (which made the option of going to a love hotel impossible).

“Be serious, Tōru,” a still-flustered (y/n) stated softly but firmly.

Oikawa stopped walking, pulling his girlfriend to the side of the road for the most honest thing that he was going to admit all week, “You want serious? Well.”

With that statement, Oikawa leaned down and claimed (y/n)’s lips rather aggressively, his teeth biting her bottom lip and his tongue snaking out to soothe the bite. (Y/n) gasped, and the setter took that as his chance to explore her mouth, which had her mewling beneath him. It felt like an eternity had passed before the kiss ended, the couple gasping to catch their breaths.

“I want to hold you, (y/n); I want to see the faces you make while I fuck you, and I-”

His girlfriend placing her hand over his mouth cut off the brunet’s tirade; her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was a little shallow as she spoke up, “Okay, okay. I get it."

Sensing her apprehension, Oikawa encircled his fingers around his girlfriend’s dainty wrist and gently pried it away from his mouth. He could see the worry creasing (y/n)’s features, and his heart twisted in his chest at being the primary cause of her uneasiness. He didn’t want her to think that he was forcing her into doing things, he wanted to show her how much he—dare he say it— _loved_ her, not with words but with actions; because fully admitting that he had fallen wasn’t something that he was ready for.

He opened his mouth to speak, feeling vulnerable as his brain thought of something to say to convey his feelings and ease his lover’s reservations at the same time. “Let me take care of you, (y/n). Please.”

 

*** 

 

“Ssh.” (Y/n) shushed her lover—who’d just pressed her back rather loudly against one of the walls in her home—before diving back in to savour his addicting kisses as she deftly pushed his shirt up and over his head.

Oikawa chuckled against her lips, biting them playfully before lifting (y/n) by her waist, which caused her to wrap her legs around his hips. He blindly walked them over towards her room, only to trip over the sofa and fall on it with his girlfriend; her yelping as Tōru landed with a quiet ‘oof’ on the soft cushions.

(Y/n) couldn’t help but laugh at Oikawa’s disgruntled expression, and the latter retaliated by cupping her cheeks and pulling her in for another kiss; one hand drifting down and cupping one of her breasts through her blouse. A pleasured moan left the girl’s lips, her hips involuntarily jerking which caused her clothed core to rub against her lover’s covered erection.

The brunet’s other hand also drifted down, ghosting over (y/n)’s left breast, and going further south to linger against the aforementioned girl’s inner thighs—beneath her skirt. Nimble fingers drifted up a little north, brushing against (y/n)’s wet underwear; Oikawa then chuckled, pushing the cloth aside and touching his girlfriend’s slit, running his index finger along it before focusing on her clitoris 

The first touch to the bundle of nerves had (y/n) gasping above him, breaking their kiss to hide her face in the crook of his neck; one circle with the tip of his finger had her biting his neck to restrain her moans—he was thoroughly enjoying this, and he was sure that she was, too. 

Oikawa’s fingers then glided down to (y/n)’s entrance, the tip of his middle finger barely in her opening; he flicked his finger once, causing his soft-spoken girlfriend to press her hips down with the hopes of making him stop his teasing. “Tōru, please,” she mewled, her left hand buried in his hair, while her right hand clung on to his shoulders. “Please.” 

“Please what, (y/n)?” Oikawa practically purred, enjoying his dominance way too much.

“Please fuck me already,” (Y/n) panted, feeling her face heat up at the lewd confession. She heard her lover moan quietly, before taking his right hand away from one of her breasts and slipping it in between them to push his shorts and boxers down; freeing his erection.

Oikawa lined himself up against his girlfriend’s opening, pushing the tip in and hissing with pleasure at how tight she was. _Could she be-_

He looked down at her, noticing her face scrunched up in pain. Immediately, he pulled back out and flipped them over on the wide couch. The setter pressed his lips to his lover’s forehead to comfort her. “Is this- are you-?”

Wordlessly, (y/n) nodded. He sighed, touching his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. “I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

Seeming to remember something vital, Oikawa suddenly got up and grabbed his bag that—thankfully—landed near the couch when he’d thrown it. He fished around in the pockets, pulling out a square foil packet that he opened; he then rolled the condom on his erection and went back to (y/n) who was still sprawled wantonly on the couch, all for him.

He nestled himself between her thighs, lining himself up once more before leaning down to distract her with a kiss. Slowly, he inched himself into her, stopping and letting her adjust when he heard her quiet mewls of pain; it was killing him not to move in her when he was buried to the hilt, but he wanted this to be good not just for him, but for (y/n) as well.

“M-move, Tōru,” (y/n) whispered, latching on to Oikawa’s neck to keep herself from moaning loudly. From above her, Tōru kept thrusting, rubbing her in all the right ways; even hitting something within her that had her curling her toes in sheer pleasure. Her hands clung on to his shoulder, slipping once in a while when her lover’s thrusts picked up the strength and pace. 

After a couple more thrusts, Oikawa heard his girlfriend whisper, “I’m cumming, Tōru.” 

He could feel it; she was clenching tightly around him, making him feel breathless with pleasure, and he could feel his climax nearing as well. “Me, too, (y/n).”

The brunet didn’t get any other verbal indication that (y/n) was cumming, only physical indicators like the way her hands clawed at his shoulders, her tight pussy pulsing around him, and her quiet mewls escalating into ecstatic moans that had him reaching his climax as well.

No words were said between them, preserving the comfortable silence in the room. Oikawa pulled out of his lover and disposed of the condom in one of the nearby trash bins, hurriedly coming back to her in a much more decent state with his discarded shirt in hand. He knelt before her, using his shirt to wipe off the wetness between her thighs then adjusting her clothes so that she would be comfortable.

(Y/n) sat up, blushing at how intimate she had just been with Oikawa, but smiling down at the brunet that was currently caring for her. She cupped his cheek and gently traced his features with the tips of her fingers, lingering on his lips and eyelids. “Thank you, Tōru. I’m so lucky to have you. 

Oikawa smiled up at his girlfriend, his eyes a little watery from her words, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her torso. “I’m the one who’s lucky.”

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome. As well as requests. :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
